


My Sister Lover: You’re My Lover

by katy15307



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gallaghercest, Liam female - Mila, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Mila has a feeling sleeping deep inside, fantasy is real when her brothers visit and one thing leads to another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Russell Brand Radio show 11th June 2006  
> RB: I don't know if you've ever been in threesomes... come on Noel, you're a rock n roll star! Don't muck about.
> 
> NG: I've never been in a threesome.
> 
> RB: Come oon!
> 
> NG: No, no.
> 
> RB: You and your kid... the pair of them.
> 
> NG: Well I have got two brothers but I think that's frowned upon, isn't it?
> 
> RB: Don't think you, Liam and Paul should be lining up, the pair of ya.
> 
> NG: Where have you heard that?
> 
> RB: No, no, no one's making any claims in that area... 
> 
> \- - -  
> About 17 years earlier, 1989...

Noel and Paul stood at their sister's bedroom door, watching her as she sat writing at her desk.  
She wanted to be a songwriter, the only problem was she wouldn't let anyone see even a single lyric of her work. She wasn't shy, she just wanted to be the best at everything and she wasn't so sure her songs were the best, yet. So she kept everything she wrote to herself.  
Noel put his finger to his lip, silently telling Paul to stay dead quiet before he started creeping towards his little sister. Just as he got behind her the floorboard creaked beneath his feet.  
“Get out!” She swung her body round to face the intruder.  
She attempted to swat him away, knowing it had to be Noel or Paul.  
“What?” Noel answered innocently. “I'm not doing anything.”  
“Get out of my room.” She glared at him and then at Paul.  
Noel grabbed her pen from her hand and went to grab her notebook. Mila attempted to fight him away as Paul stepped in the room, shutting the door behind him.  
“Stop it! Get the fuck out!” She ordered attempting to grab the book back before Noel could read any of it.  
“Why don't you want us to see all your hard work?” Paul asked as he pulled Mila away.  
“It's private!”  
Noel flicked through the pages, skim reading for something interesting. It turned out to be more of a journal than a songbook, documenting Mila’s thoughts and feelings, with attempts at developing songs in between.  
“I wonder if he feels how I feel about him.” Noel read aloud, tapping the pen against the page as he spoke. “Ooh who’s this on about, someone's got a crush!”  
“No, don't Noel!” Mila attempted to protest but there wasn't much she could do with Paul holding her.  
“Who's caught our baby girl’s eye?” Paul asked in her ear.  
“No one, I was just fucking about with ideas.” she insisted. “It’s nothing!”  
Noel kept reading though. “I can never tell him, I know it's wrong, it's against everything…”  
He stopped, so shocked by the next words.  
“It’s just a twisted song idea.” She tried to justify what she'd written.  
“He's my brother.” Noel read before looking into his sister's eyes.  
“It rhymes with lover, that's all!”  
“I don't believe you.” Noel answered coolly. “Which brother?”  
He continued to read to search for the answer but there was nothing, there was plenty written about just how much she loved her brother, even erotic scribblings of what the two of them might get up to if the feeling was mutual.  
“I don't, that's sick!”  
“Not what all this naughty writing is saying.” Noel tossed the notebook back on her desk. “It's me, isn't it?”  
“No.” she quickly denied.  
Noel smirked, knowing she was lying, he could tell. “Come on.”  
“No!” she was getting embarrassed. “You’re disgusting!”  
“You’re the one who wrote it.” he pointed out, playing with the pen in his fingers.  
“Not for yous to read!”  
“So, it is true.” he remarked, smug that he was the centre of yet another bird’s attention.  
“No.” she repeated quietly.  
Noel dropped the pen on her desk and approached her wrapping his hands around her shoulders. He gently kissed her lips for just a moment, testing her reaction. “D’you want it?”  
He didn’t love her, he didn't love anyone but he was up for anything.  
“We can’t.” she told him awkwardly.  
She couldn’t believe it was actually happening. She’d thought about it, fantasized, knowing it couldn’t be. It couldn’t and yet it was.  
“Says who?” Paul asked. “No one else is gonna know.”  
She opened her mouth to speak but she had nothing to say. “Oh…” she exclaimed frustrated she had no come back.  
With Noel’s lips waiting, inviting her in, she had only one choice and it was the only action she wanted to take. She kissed him back, with passion.  
Their mouths parted and their tongues danced together, their hands started wandering each other’s bodies as if they were ending a drunken night together.  
Paul started to get jealous, feeling left out. He brushed Mila’s hair to one side and started kissing at her neck, his hands wandered along his sister's body too. It wasn't enough, Mila’s attention was firmly on Noel’s kiss so he grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head, elbowing Noel out of the way in the process.  
Noel just threw a look at Paul before attempting to Kiss Mila again. Paul grabbed his jaw, turning him to face him as he wrapped his lips around Noels. They kissed, grinding their hips against each other, neither wanting to be out done by the other, almost forgetting Mila.  
“You could've done that in your room.” She said with her arms crossed.  
This wasn’t how it went, it wasn’t her dream to stand half naked watching her brothers kiss as though they were truly passionate lovers. She was surprised to know she liked what she saw but she wanted them to only have eyes for her. She wanted them to ravish her.  
The boys broke and turned their attention back to her. The three of them sharing a heated kiss as hands trailed Mila’s body until they were caressing her breasts.  
She unhooked her bra for the lads to play with the flesh of her breasts. It dropped to the floor unnoticed.  
Noel’s hand traveled down Mila’s body and slipped in her jeans. He broke from the kiss to speak. “You're so hot, so wet. You want us so bad, don't ya?”  
She moaned in response as he rubbed her core through her knickers, the pleasure was overtaking Mila’s senses. Until her brothers just stopped and stepped away from her.  
She stared at them for a moment wondering if that was it, that they'd taken her to the edge to leave her there until they grabbed her hands and pulled her towards her bed.  
They put her onto her back. Paul pulled off her jeans while Noel got on the bed, sucking and nibbling at her breasts. She lost her fingers in Noel’s hair, encouraging him.  
Paul discarded her knickers on the floor. He circled her clit with his thumb, using another finger to enter her core.  
With Noel teasing her nipples and Paul teasing her intimate area, Mila started to feel a rush of pleasure she'd never felt before, she couldn't stop her body moving, she couldn’t stop herself moaning, encouraging her brothers’ touch.  
Noel felt the tightness in his trousers, he couldn’t bear it any longer. He was so hard for his sister. He stopped to take them and his boxers off, quickly throwing them aside.  
He stroked his member as he watched his big brother finger his little sister until she was about ready to explode. She exclaimed as she released Paul pulled out of her, leaving her panting as Noel stepped towards her.  
“No.” she sharply objected, scared.  
She pulled her knees close to her body  
“Are you a virgin?” he asked, surprised.  
She'd had loads of attention off lads before and a string of boyfriends, she couldn't be.  
“No.” She lied, not wanting to admit it. “But…”  
“What? Aren't we allowed to get off too?” he questioned as he caressed her smooth leg. “We’re gonna give you everything you’ve dreamed of.”  
She relaxed her legs until her toes touched her carpet. She trusted Noel’s words. It was too selfish not to.  
“Not… in me.”  
“Of course not. I'm not an idiot!” Noel got on his knees and used his tongue on her clit, lapping up her sweet juices, showing her, true to his word, he was only going to bring pleasure to her. He quickly got bored of that and stroked his member along her folds instead before entering her.  
She was tight, Noel commented so as he moaned, slowly thrusting deeper into his sister.  
Paul took off his jeans and boxers too, his member sprang out, turned on by what he saw. He stroked his member as he watched but he was left jealous once again so he nudged Noel, pressuring him to give up his turn after he’d found rhythm in deep thrusts.  
Paul attempted to enter her, his member slipped and pressed against Mila’s untouched arsehole for just a moment.  
She flinched and yelped in case he hadn't noticed his mistake. Paul decided it was no mistake though, he used her juices, gently opening her hole with his fingers, thrusting with them.  
Mila found unexpected pleasure in the pain that very quickly passed especially as Noel had taken a similar rhythm in fingering her hot, sensitive pussy.  
“She's enjoyed this, aren't you?” Paul commented feeling the response from her arse.  
“Yes!” She moaned although she feared taking either of their well endowed members that way.  
Soon their fingers worked to take her over the edge of another orgasm. She screamed out loud, her whole body responding to their handiwork.  
Paul pressed his member against her arsehole again, entering slowly, allowing her to adjust before finding a rhythm of his own, hitting deep into her.  
Again she shouted out loud, spurring Paul on.  
She enjoyed taking in Paul’s member but her pussy felt achingly empty without either brother’s touch, she attempted to use her own fingers on her clit and in her core.  
“Have you ever taken two people at once?” Noel asked as he took her hands away.  
“No! I've never had a threesome!” she exclaimed, wondering how much of a slut they thought there little sister was.  
“It's great, double the pleasure, way better than ya just had.” Noel assured her despite this being his first threesone too, he'd seen it, in porn, so he knew.  
“Okay, let's do it.” Mila agreed, unsure if she could take them both, unsure how.  
Paul looked at Noel, irritated as he pulled out of his sister’s arse.  
They pulled her to her feet.  
Noel laid on the bed encouraging Mila onto him until he was deep in her core. She attempted to ride him until Paul laid his hands on her arse, caressing her flesh.  
Paul took her arsehole at the same time, gently entering her until she allowed him in deep again. They thrusted into her, hitting her in the right places, all three of them moaning, lost in their own ecstasy.  
Mila came first, just as Noel had promised, it was double the exhilaration as both boys fucked her. Noel groaned as he came deep inside Mila, having forgotten everything but his own desire for the release.  
Mila felt the hot sensation of his come fill her, suddenly glaring right at him, fearing the worst. While Paul continued to thrust into her from behind until he came too filling her other hole.  
Paul pulled out of her, resting on the bed beside them without a fuss, unaware of the hostility Noel had caused in Mila.  
“You…” Mila said, afraid, angry betrayed.  
She didn’t move as though she believed finishing it would make the fact that she was filled with her brothers’ come real.  
“I’m sorry, are ya gonna let me up or what?”  
He couldn’t have been any more insincere. He couldn’t care less where it had gone in his post colital haze.  
“We couldn’t go ruining the sheets, sorry Mila.” Paul added although he was ignored.  
“You’re sorry?!” she exclaimed sharply. “What if…”  
“Don’t freak out.” Noel sat himself up and pulled out of her. “You’re not gonna get pregnant from this one time. I swear.”  
“Really?”  
“Honest, you won’t.” He took her hand, assuring her. “I’m sorry I forgot but you felt too good to go strumming it out by hand.”  
She trusted him once again, believing his every word. She calmed down and put her panic behind her. Noel promised she wouldn’t get pregnant so she wouldn’t. She felt guilty for being angry at him when he’d done nothing wrong. “I’ve ruined it…”  
“No, no, you’ve not.” he insisted. “You were top, weren’t she Paul?”  
“Yeah, the best.” Paul agreed quietly.  
“Was it how ya thought?”  
She nodded. “And way better.”  
“So when’s Mam coming back?”  
The brothers knew she was visiting family in Ireland for a few days but that was about it being they both lived in their own places, busy with their lives, jobs and that.  
“Friday, three more days.”  
“We could stay over, so you’re not home alone.” Noel suggested. “What d’you reckon?”  
“Um, yeah, stay over.” she agreed enthusiastically. “Please.”


End file.
